


He Lives

by PandaFalls



Category: Soldierstone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the glory days pass in the Aurelius household, the residents must find solace and comfort in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lives

The halls of the Aurelius house were quiet. Agrippa had retired to bed early, trailing joint-related complaints behind her as she toddled off arm in arm with a complacent servant. With the lady of the house in bed, everyone else went their separate ways as well.  
  
To pass the time, one of the servants took to baking, the result of which created heavy streams of aromatic allure as the steaming platter of bread was set down on the nightstand in a bedroom. From the bathing room, a man's voice was heard. "Do I smell honeybread?" The curtain rustled and a head popped out from behind, hazel eyes shining with a quiet hopefulness as strong fingers slicked short brunette hair back and away from a chiseled face. The servant by the nightstand looked up and their gazes met, earning a grin from the sopping wet man. "Athanas," he said with a smile. "You spoil me so."  
  
For a moment the man disappeared behind the curtain, taking a moment to dry before he came out dressed in a simple green tunic. Athanas was on the opposite side of the room, now tidying things and picking up clothes that needed to be washed. He smiled as the man entered the room.  
  
"If you keep treating me to your baking, I am sure to grow as rotund as the senators in the city."  
  
Athanas gave a soft laugh, straitening with his arms full of clothing as his stormy blue eyes brightened. "I cannot say that it is easy to imagine you fat, Justinian."  
  
The man laughed as well. "Give it time." The servant shook his head, his curls bouncing slightly against his head as he turned to leave. "Don't go," Justinian said as he stepped towards the bread and picked up the loaf. "You are always working on one thing or another. Sit down and rest for a few minutes."  
  
Athanas couldn't complain. He set the clothes on a chair and wandered over to the bed, perching delicately on the edge and resting his slender hands on his knees. Justinian joined him and for a moment they were silent, content with simply being in the presence of one another. Finally, Athanas spoke. "I have been drawing again lately."  
  
"I noticed," Justinian mumbled around a mouthful of bread. He reached out with one hand and pulled a paper out from under his pillow as he took another bite of bread. "You left this in my room last night." He passed the paper to Athanas and let the boy look over the drawing.  
  
"That was rather slovenly of me. Forgive me," Athanas said softly, uttering the words out of a tendency towards manners rather than fear or great guilt. He giggled. "Did you sleep with this under your pillow, silly boy?"  
  
Justinian straightened his back at the little prod to his ego, waving his hands in a cutting motion as he hurriedly shook his head. "No, no, I just needed somewhere safe to put it when I found it. You tease me so. I am a big boy now, Athas." He was well aware of the irony in his words as he slipped the boy's nickname into the last sentence. What had once been little Justinian's clumsy mix-up of Athanas's name was now a comforting term of an endearment that was sure to last as long as Justinian was around to keep using it.  
  
Only half convinced and entirely amused, Athanas let the subject drop. He took to staring at the drawing instead, feeling proud, but somewhat wistful to see the image again. The man in the chalk sketch looked very similar to Justinian. He was larger, having more sinew and a broader frame, but it was clear that the man in drawing and the man sitting next to Athanas were of the same blood line. Justinian looked down at the drawing as well, sharing that quietude with the servant and feeling his spirits slowly sink as the minutes wore on.  
  
"...I miss him."  
  
Athanas nodded. "I do too. I loved Typhus very much. Still do."  
  
Justinian nodded, suddenly feeling a little tight in the chest. He swallowed back a thick feeling in his throat and sighed. "Me too." He looked away, worried that the feeling in his chest would grow too strong if he let himself dwell on the image for too long. "Do you... Do you think he would be disappointed? At my profession, I mean?"  
  
Athanas laid the drawing down on his lap and carefully smoothed out the edges. "Oh, certainly not. He always said you were the smartest child he knew. You make a brilliant orator, and I think he would agree." He reached out and gave Justinian's hand a gentle pat. "You know what else I think would make him proud?"  
  
Justinian raised his brows curiously, a soft smile on his lips. "Hm?"  
  
"That manly beard." Justinian let out a soft guffaw, throwing his head back as he felt the worst of the sadness fall away from his eyes. Athanas grinned and removed his hand, happy to make the man happy again. "You have grown so much since we last saw him."  
  
"And you have not grown a bit." Justinian swept his hazel gaze over the boy's youthful form, shaking his head slightly in mild bewilderment. "I never believed Uncle when he said you were of the gods, but now..."  
  
"It matters not. Right now, I am of the Aurelius family."  
  
"Such loyalty. He always liked that..." Like a sweeping wave, the feeling of sadness reared its dreary head once more and Justinian looked away, setting the bread back down on the platter as an excuse. Athanas saw right through the effort to hide the sorrow and he reached out, gently turning Justinian's face back towards him with a hand to the man's cheek.  
  
"Why do you suppress your sorrow like this?" His eyes were round and concerned, his blue gaze piercing the the hardness of Justinian's expression with quiet wisdom. "I have waited all these years in the hope that I would see you let yourself mourn."  
  
"I-I am strong."  
  
"You are a stubborn ass." Startled at the words, Justinian's mask of strength broke and his brows lifted. Athanas gave the man's cheek a pat. "Just like him."  
  
Justinian was still for a moment, his surprise turning to quiet observation as he looked down at the face of his kind servant. Out of everyone in the household, it had always seemed that Athanas was the only one who could call his bluffs and reveal the man's own heart to himself. Hazel sadness stared into beautiful blue kindness and the man felt a rush of many emotions overwhelm him all at once. He reached up and gently took Athanas's wrist, pulling it from his face and lowering it as his other hand reached forward and curved around the back of the boy's neck.  
  
Athanas saw the kiss coming from leagues away and closed his eyes, willingly returning the caress of the man's lips as the two of them met in an embrace of shared emotion. Gradually, the two intertwined, first pulling closer with comforting arms and then finding themselves chest to chest, the drawing drifting to the ground as two naturally progressed further up onto the bed and danced a lovers' dance. Athanas was already very practiced, his words soft as he gave gentle instruction and opened himself up to the long-missed touches to his sensitive body. He knew exactly how to move and exactly what to say, giving a sense of security to his [vestal](http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/vestal) companion as he let himself feel safe in sinewy arms again. Together they moved and caressed and kissed, building each other up and thriving on each other's passion until they cried out and gave one another their most vulnerable pleasure. In the midst of the peak, Justinian heard a whispered cry that brought quiet tears to his eyes.  
  
" _Typhus_!"  
  
He did not say a word. He understood.  
  
On the floor of the bedroom, the last red glow of the setting sun illuminated the image of the soldier on the parchment, its proud light fading away until all was darkness save for the light in the hearts of the living.  
  
...  
  
Gentle kisses and soft caresses made a sleepy morning much more pleasant than when spent in solitude. Justinian slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair, looking over at the clear glass doors with a pensive expression.  
  
"What are you thinking," Athanas inquired softly as he reached up and placed a hand on the man's strong arm.  
  
"He isn't dead. Not really. I can see that now." He looked down at the sleepy boy next to him, an expression of true conviction in his eyes. "Last night I saw his memory in your eyes. This might sound strange... I truly believe that, in a way, he lives in you."  
  
Athanas gave a happy smile. "In both of us."  
  
...  
  
"I thought I might find you here."  
  
Justinian gave a start, whirling around at the sudden voice with wide eyes. At the sight of the newcomer, he let out a huff and relaxed. "You are the most stealthy person I know," he said wearily. He leaned back against the olive tree behind him and looked up at the branches, letting the peace of the olive grove quiet his pacing heart.  
  
Athanas smiled as he took a couple more steps, his movements as silent and careful as a little fawn. "I had a good teacher," he replied. "You, on the other hand, are quite easy to find. Are you running away from home, silly boy?"  
  
Justinian shook his head with a smile, idly waving the idea away with one hand. "No, no, I'll go back in a little bit. I am taking a break from all of the visitors and well-wishers. They wear me out after a while."  
  
Athanas gave a chuckle. "That is what you get for being a newly wed."  
  
"Ha, yeah, I think I've learned my lesson. Though, I can't say it can be helped."  
  
Athanas recognized the far-off smile on Justinian's face. He had seen it on the faces of both the young and the old, but he had always been especially fond of catching that expression on the face of his Typhus. His own expression softened as he loosely clasped his hands to hang in front of him, tilting his head slightly to the side as he gave a knowing look. "You love her."  
  
"With all of my heart."  
  
The words filled Athanas's heart full of an almost nostalgic joy, for he knew what it was like to give oneself over to such an all-encompassing love. It was the best, most overwhelming feeling in the world. He gave a gentle smile as he spoke, his happiness showing clearly in the grey-blue pools of his eyes. "I am very happy for you both. Perhaps I will come back in a few years to say hello to your beautiful children."  
  
Just as quickly as the smile had come to Justinian, it was gone again, his face falling to stunned surprise. "...You're leaving?"  
  
Athanas gave a nod. His eyes remained on Justinian and the man saw the quiet sadness that had melded with the happiness in the boy's irises. "It is a good time for me to move on. I cannot stay in Rome forever."  
  
"I... I suppose not..." Justinian looked lost. Athanas had always been such a staple in his life. To have the boy leave him now... He didn't know what to say.  
  
The man stepped forward. The two acted as one as they moved to close the distance, arms encircling each other in a tight embrace. Justinian pressed a kiss to the soft curls above Athanas's ear, one hand holding the boy's head close as he breathed in that familiar scent with a shaky sigh. "I will miss you."  
  
Athanas smiled into Justinian's shoulder. He took care to memorize the feeling of those strong arms around him, for he would be sure to miss them later. "I will miss you too. Thank you. For everything."  
  
"And I thank _you_ , Athanas," Justinian returned as his hand moved away from the boy's head to rest on his shoulder. Their eyes met and Athanas found a strong conviction of sincerity glowing in the man's gaze. "Thank you for showing me that no sorrow is set in stone."  
  
Nothing could ever be as bittersweet as a kiss that carries the weight of a goodbye. After that day, Athanas would not share another kiss for years to come.


End file.
